Sweet Pets
by Foxy290
Summary: Summary: Kakashi and Itachi invade on of Orochimaru's hide outs. But Orochimaru escapes leaving behind a rare nine tailed fox, and all his experiments. Later they find out there is another nine tailed fox, who is he? Itachi x Naruto, Kyuubi x Sasuke, Kakashi x Iruka / Yaoi, mpreg, kidnapping
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kakashi and Itachi invade on of Orochimaru's hide outs. But Orochimaru escapes leaving behind a rare nine tailed fox, and all his experiments. Later they find out there is another nine tailed fox, who is he? Itachi x Naruto, Kyuubi x Sasuke, Kakashi x Iruka / Yaoi, mpreg, kidnapping

Foxy290: I know it is weird but I'm pairing Kyuubi and Sasuke together. I always wanted to do something were Kyuubi was Naruto's older brother. Kyuubi being the same age a Itachi, and Naruto and Sasuke being the same age. And have it were Kyuubi is after Sasuke and Itachi is after Naruto.

Itachi/Kyuubi: We are ok with this. *grins evilly*

Sasuke/Naruto: We aren't. *shivers a bit*

Orochimaru: Sasuke, Naruto you can come with me. *pop's his head throw a window in my house. Showing off his tongue*

Foxy290: AAAAAHHHH! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIVING ROOM! *grabs frying pan and hits him square in the face making him fly back* *Locks window* Please comment and tell me what you think.

Sweet Pets

Chapter one

In the village hidden in the leaves (aka: Konoha). In this village live a loving couple, Iruka and Kakashi. Iruka moved in with a Kakashi a month ago. Kakashi had two rare Uchiha wolf breads living with him, Itachi was the older of the two and Sasuke was the youngest. When Kakashi want on a mission he would take one with him, leaving the other one to watch the house and keep Iruka from getting lonely. But neither one like to cuddle in their owners lap, they would rather be alone. Iruka wanted one to curl up in his lap and fall asleep.

"Kakashi when am I able to get my own pet?" Iruka asked glaring at Kakashi, who was sitting at the other end of the table. Kakashi was drinking his coffee when he looked at Iruka. This question came up every week. Kakashi under stood why Iruka wanted his own pet and didn't care if he got one. But his problem was Itachi and Sasuke, because each time they brought one home they all most would kill them, male or female.

"When I can find one that Itachi and Sasuke won't kill." Kakashi pointed out him. Itachi and Sasuke walked into the kitchen and sat down next to the kitchen table and began eating. "Remember when you watched Lee for a week. That poor squirrel." Kakashi sighed.

"Itachi aren't you going on this mission with Master Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, looking at his brother. Sasuke was smaller and weaker than his brother Itachi. Itachi was strong and smart when it came to thinking fast. Sasuke wanted to fight anything and everything in his sight. Itachi on the other hand preferred to read anything and everything, he even read Kakashi orange book.

"Yes Sasuke, we leave after breakfast. Also when Master Iruka gives you baths today don't fight him." Itachi told him. Sasuke hated baths, he just hated water, and the only time he is near water is to drink it. Itachi finished eating breakfast and went to take a nap a little longer, before having to leave.

"So what is this mission about this time?" Iruka asked, picking up the plates off the table and putting them into the sink. Iruka began to fill the sink with water. Sasuke ears popped up when he heard the running water. Sasuke ran off faster than he ever had. Iruka and Kakashi watched as Sasuke hide under the living room couch.

"We hear that Orochimaru had kidnapped bunch of people and is experimenting on them. He is also hunting down rare animals." Kakashi said standing up, and made his way to the room. Iruka finished drying and putting the dishes away. Iruka followed Kakashi into their bedroom. "How about we have some fun before I leave?" Kakashi grinned under his mask. Kakashi pulled Iruka in his lap, and began to kiss his neck.

(Pet's POV)

Sasuke crawled out from under to couch when he thought it was safe. Sasuke transformed into his human leaving his ears and tail still was showing. His black hair was long in the front and shaped like a ducks butt in the back. His skin was pale and his eyes were black. "Itachi there at it again, if they keep this up you guys will be late." Sasuke said while picking a brush up off the table and began to grooming his tail. Itachi began to stretch before lying down. After Sasuke was done grooming himself he jumped up onto the couch and lay down. "They go at it worse than bunnies." Sasuke pointed out, as he flipped there the changes on the TV.

(Normal POV)

Itachi and Kakashi were late for their mission. "Sorry, I got lost of the road of life." Kakashi said to his friends when he got to the gate. Everyone knows this was a lie. Asuma was waiting with Shikamaru his deer. Along with Gai and Lee, Kurenai and Hinata her cat. They all left, jumping throw trees. While the animals ran throw the forest. When they finely reached Orochimaru's hide out it was midnight.

"I think know would be the best time to strike." Kurenai said, as they huddled together. Everyone agreed, and went there separated way. Everyone know what they had to do.

(With a blond fox)

A blond fox with white tipped ears and tail laid at the very back end of its cage, so if anyone stuck there hand in they would have to reach all the way back. This would give him the chance to claw the crap out of them. It was quite today, which was never good. It meant something was going to happen. He waited awhile for something to happen, but nothing happened. After a while he fall asleep, curled up in a ball.

The fox was yanked for his sleep when he heard yelling. He watched as people ran around yelling about "They found us." A guy that looked like a snake made his way into the room, the fox know the guy went by the name of Orochimaru.

"Kabuto, grab the fox and let's go." Orochimaru yelled. A man with white hair in a ponytail and glasses picked up the foxes cage. They didn't make it fare before they were stopped. There in front of them was a man with white hair and a mask that covered his nose and mouth, his head band hovered his left eye. Orochimaru and Kabuto turned around to go the other way, but a black wolf that all most went unnoticed if it wasn't for its red eyes.

"There is no were to go Orochimaru." The white haired man said. Orochimaru began to chuckle and grin.

"Is that what you think Kakashi? I see you brought Itachi with you this time." Orochimaru smiled at him showing of his snake like tongue. Kakashi got a little shiver up his spin when he seen the tongue. Kabuto suddenly throw the cage with the fox in it at Kakashi. Kakashi didn't see this coming until fumbling around trying not to drop the cage. Orochimaru throw a folder of papers at Itachi. When both of them were distracted, a smoke bomb was thrown right at the bottom of their feet. The room filled with smoke making hard to see of Kakashi and Itachi. Kakashi kept a tight hold on the cage.

"Itachi not let them get away!" Kakashi yelled, as the smoke cleared they found that Orochimaru and Kabuto where gone. Kakashi took a deep breath held it in, then let it out. This was not good he did not want to explain what went wrong. The only good thing was that they got what they came for. The rare nine tailed fox was their goal, and they had it. Kakashi looked into the cage to find a blond fox that was curled up in a ball at the end of the cage. Everyone gathered together around the fire talking and eating. The cage door was opened to see if the fox will come out, but it didn't. Shikamaru was asleep, Hinata was poking her head in and out to see if the fox was okay. Lee was putting food in the cage for him.

"Lee what are you doing?" Itachi asked, watching the squirrel carry little pieces of meat. He tried to push them as far back as possible.

"He might be hunger? So I'm leaving him some food." Lee said walking away from the cage. Itachi has yet to see the fox, he hates to admit it but curiosity got the better of him. Itachi could not believe he was letting curiosity get to him. Itachi made his way over to the cage, he bent down and peered inside. There in the very back was a blond fox curled up in a ball. Its tail tightly raped around his body tightly. The little fox lifted its head to look at Itachi. The most beautiful pair of blue eyes looked at him. The fox began to hiss and growl at Itachi.

Itachi found this amusing, and growled back to show who was dominant. The fox didn't do anything, Itachi was a little upset. He thought the fox would fight back. Then the fox scratched his noise and hissed. This made Itachi jump back, he shook his head. Kakashi looked over at Itachi with amusement as he messed with the fox. Know that I what Itachi wanted to see. Itachi stuck his neck and feet into the cage and lifted up. The cage broke in half, reviling a blond fox that was startled. Kakashi jumped up yelling at Itachi to "Stop!"

Itachi went to pick the fox up, but the fox jumped at him. The fox began to claw at his face and bite his ear. Itachi began to shake the fox off with his paw. This to a while, but Itachi finely got him off. Itachi put his paw down on the fox to make sure he doesn't run away. Itachi began to lie down on the fox, and nuzzle him. He was enjoying the smell of the fox, and the feel of the fox's soft fur. The fox struggled to get lose, but after's a while he gave up. All of a sudden a red fox attacked Itachi. They'd clawed and bit at each other for a while. Kakashi and Guy tried to pull them apart, but couldn't

"Stop it!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at a naked boy with a perfect all over tan, blond messy hair, and beautiful pair of blue eyes. He had blond ears that laid flat on his head and tail that wrapped around his body. He sat there all shy, trying to hide his body from peering eyes. The red fox ran up to the blond fox and started too growled at everyone. "Kyuubi stop it!" The blond yelled, he look down at Kyuubi. Kyuubi transformed into his human form, showing his long red hair, tan skin, and red eyes with red ears and tail.

"Naruto are you ok. I've been looking all over for you." Kyuubi smiled, pulling the blond into his arms. He stroked his brother hair, and rocked him back and forth.

"Um who are you?" Kakashi asked, looking at the two. The two turned to look at Kakashi.

"Oh, um. This is Naruto and I'm Kyuubi and we are brothers." Kyuubi told them, with Naruto still in his arms. "That wolf there tried to mark my brother. He doesn't have the right unless I say so." Kyuubi said glaring at the wolf.

"You I don't believe Itachi would do that? He has never showed interest in anyone?" Kakashi told him, everyone agreed with Kakashi on this.

"He is telling the truth." Everyone turned to the Itachi, that know in his human form. He had long black hair that went past his shoulder a bit and black eyes. His skin was pail, and he had a black shirt and pants on. A pair of black ears rested on top his head and his black tail in his lap. "I wasn't going to fully mark him until his first heat. I was only going to put my sent on him, so that everyone knows he was mine. Anyway I didn't know he had a brother or I would have done it the proper way." Everyone looked at him confused at what he was saying. Suddenly guy with a pineapple shaped hair style sat up, rubbing his brown deer ears.

"What he is saying, is he needs to ask permission to mark his brother as his mate. The only way to do that is to challenge the oldest in the family. Which I'm a summing is Kyuubi, since he is the only one here." Everyone stared at Shikamaru, and then they nodded their head in understanding what he meant. Shikamaru lay back down, but before closing his eyes he said "Troublesome."

"So shell we finish what we started." Itachi asked Kyuubi with a grin. Everyone jumped a little at this. Itachi never grinned or smiled at anything. Kyuubi just smirked at him, and transformed back into his animal form. Itachi did the something, and the fight was back on. They began to claw and bit at each other again, sending fur and blood flying everywhere. Kakashi and Guy tried to pull them apart but got hurt in the proses.

"I wouldn't do that again. Its dangers to try and pull them apart. So until one summits or loses it will go on." Naruto told with a shrug. Naruto transformed into his animal form and went and lay with the other animals. After a while everyone returned to their tents with their animal and fell asleep. Except Guy and Lee who had first watch. Kakashi had taken Naruto with him. Two hours had gone by and the two wear still at it.

"I think we both agree if we continue we both will end up dead." Kyuubi pointed out while panting.

"Yeah, I agree." Itachi said while panting as well.

"Liston I give you permission to mate with my brother. But if you hurt him I WILL KILL YOU." Kyuubi threated, with a glare. Itachi could understand where Kyuubi was coming from. He had a brother as well, and he would do the same thing. Itachi shook his head I agreement. They limped their way to Kakashi's tent. They stepped inside to find Kakashi asleep with Naruto curled in a ball asleep on his chest. Kyuubi went to get Naruto off his chest, but was stop.

"Don't." Itachi warned.

"Why?" Kyuubi asked.

"He is guarding him. If you move him Kakashi will attack you." Itachi told him while lay down in a ball.

"Why?" Kyuubi asked again.

"He thinks Orochimaru will come back for Naruto." Itachi said, drifting off to sleep. Kyuubi understood and curled up in a ball and fell asleep. Itachi and Kyuubi know they were going to be sure they were going to hurt tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"YELLING"

Chapter: Two

Asuma woke Kakashi up to for his watch. Kakashi slowly pushed Naruto off his chest, trying not to wake him. Kakashi found Kyuubi and Itachi asleep at the end of the tent. Suddenly Itachi got up and made his way over to Naruto. Itachi began to lick Naruto a on the back of the ear. Naruto made a little noise, and Kakashi assumed it was a moan. Itachi lay down on top of Naruto, Kakashi found this strange but amusing. _"I can't wait to get home and see my sweet Iruka, and make sure he can't walk for a week." _Kakashi told himself as he walked over to a tree and climbed into it. Kakashi made himself conferrable against the tree. Kakashi leaned forward and pulled out an orange book called 'Icha Icha Paradise' form his back pouch. _"I can't wait to see Iruka's face when he sees Naruto. He will finally will get a pet to play with and cuddle. But I can't wait to see Iruka's and Sasuka's face when they find out Itachi has chosen a mate." _Kakashi smiled at the thought. 

Naruto opened his baby blue eyes only to find himself underneath Itachi. Naruto struggled to get out from under him. Naruto wiggled a bit, which made Itachi nuzzle the fox. Naruto started to get angry, he had to pee. Itachi wasn't moving, all he was doing was pulling Naruto closer to him. _"If he doesn't let me go my bladder is going to explode." _Naruto began whimpered, Itachi lifts his head. Itachi looks down at me, his black eyes peering into my blue eyes.

"I need to pee." I told him with a frown. Itachi got up off Naruto, to let him get up. Naruto got up and walked away. Itachi followed Naruto, out of the tent. "I don't need you following me, and I don't need you watching me." Naruto glared at him, waiting for him to go away.

"I'll wait here, but don't go too far." Itachi said, sitting down next to a tree. Itachi watched as Naruto walked way. Itachi notice the Kakashi was looking at him. "What?" Itachi asked glaring at him.

"So did you win?" Kakashi asked look down at Itachi with a grin.

"No." Itachi told him. Kakashi was shocked to hear this.

"Soooo, you lost. If you lost why are you following the adorable little blond around?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't lose, we both agreed the we are equaled in power. If we continued we both would be dead." Itachi told him. Kakashi was surprised by this No one has ever beaten Itachi before. Naruto had returned and made his way back into the tent. Itachi followed him into the tent. Naruto lied down in the same spot as before. Itachi made his way over and lay on top of him.

"You don't need to be on top of me." Naruto growled at him.

"Yes I do it's so no one can get to you." Itachi pointed out to him.

"You are going to crush me FAT ASS!" Naruto growled again.

"I'm not fat, and if we are going to talk about asses. Let's talk about yours, it was so sexy and round that…" Itachi didn't get to finish what he was saying, because he got the crap clawed out of his face. Naruto had got walked over to his brother and curled up next to him. Itachi was upset at this, so he walked over and pick up Naruto by his neck.

"What the hell are you doing, let me go!" Naruto growled, trying to get loose. Itachi placed him back down in the spot they were before and laid down on top of him. Naruto began to struggle, but gave in when he know he wasn't getting anywhere. Naruto had finally fallen asleep, Itachi had fell asleep a little after him.

2 hours later

Itachi and Kyuubi had gotten up about the same time. Both their musicals were sore and tender, each step was painful. Itachi was the first on out, with Kyuubi right behind him. Outside the tent were Guy and Lee, Kurenai and Hinata, Asuma and Shikamaru. Everyone was getting ready to leave for Konoha, but Naruto was still asleep. Kyuubi made his way back inside the tent to wake Naruto up.

"Hay, Itachi come here I'll show you a way to get Naruto." Kyuubi told him with a grin. Itachi followed Kyuubi back into the tent, to find Naruto still curled up in a ball asleep. "Naruto get up or I'm going to eat your Roman." Kyuubi said with a smile. Suddenly Naruto jumped up and attacked his brother. The attack brought Kyuubi down to the ground. Naruto began to claw and bit at his brother.

"Don't touch my Roman!" Naruto yelled as he clawed and bit at his brother. Kyuubi was trying to pry Naruto off of him.

"Naruto get off me. I lied to you, know get off me." Kyuubi told him. Naruto had finally stopped, and looked at his brother.

"Then where is my roman?" Naruto asked, glaring at his brother.

"I… I lied about the roman to." Kyuubi said, while watching his brother anger turn into sadness.

"Y…you…you lied to me." Naruto stuttered, with tears forming in his eyes. Kyuubi began to rub the back of the head. Kyuubi was known upset with himself.

"I'll get you some roman when we get to Konoha." Itachi told him, as he walked up to him. Naruto looked up at him with the cutest smile. Itachi grinned, this was the first time Naruto smiled at him. Itachi bent over and liked Naruto on the lips. Naruto pulled away and began blush. The three made their way out of the tent. Kakashi began to take the tent down and gather everything up.

(In Konoha)

Iruka was on his way home from work. Iruka know Kakashi and Itachi were on their way home today. Iruka wanted to stop by the grocery store and get something for dinner. He wanted to make sure that they had a good meal for dinner. Kakashi's favorite food is Grilled Saury, miso soup with sliced eggplant. Itachi's favorite food is rice balls (with konbu). Iruka pick up all his ingredients that he needed to make the food. Iruka left the store after paying, and made his way down the street. _"It's such a nice day today." _Iruka thought to himself. _"I hope Sasuke took a bath. I don't like forcing him to take one."_ Iruka hoped he didn't have to make Sasuke take a bath.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke stood there stared at an empty bath tube. He needs to take a shower and he wanted to do it before Iruka got home. Or Iruka would force him into the bath, and he hated being forced to do things. It's just each time he takes a bath he felt as if it was trying to kill him, even when he took a shower. Sasuke took off his clothing, showing off his pale skin. Sasuke slipped into the shower, turning of the knobs on. Steam began to form as Sasuke washed his hair and body. Everything was going good, nothing was going wrong so far. Sasuke turned off the shower, and pulled the certain back. And that's when it happed, he slipped and fell in the bathtub.

"Son of a bitch!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs. Sasuke pulled himself up and grabbed at towel.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Itachi asked from down stairs.

"No, I slipped and fell again." Sasuke told him from upstairs. Sasuke dried himself off and made his way down stairs. There in the living room was Itachi in his human form holding a struggling blond on the couch. Then there was a red haired man sitting in a chair. His hair was long and his eyes were red as well. Then the red head stood up and walked over to Sasuke. The red head grinned at Sasuke, and then bent down and kissed him. Sasuke hit the guy with all his might. "Who the hell are you?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Oh, that's Kyuubi. This is Naruto my mate. They will be staying with us." Itachi told him, trying to snuggle with the blond.

"Do Kakashi and Iruka know about this?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah but Iruka hasn't been able to meet them. Kakashi dragged him off to the bedroom." Itachi told him.

"Itachi, you didn't tell me you had such as a cute little brother." Kyuubi smiled at him.

"Well you can't do anything without his permission." Sasuke smirked. Kyuubi turned his head to Itachi and looked at each other. Itachi shock his head yes, and Kyuubi know what that meant. "Itachi what the hell? You two have to fight." Sasuke yelled with anger

"We already did. We are evenly matched, that's why he has my brother." Kyuubi told him, with a smile. Sasuke looked over at Naruto why was hitting Itachi trying to get free. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and pulled him away. Sasuke pulled Naruto up the stairs and into his room and locked the door. "Come on out my little ice princesses. You might want to bring Naruto back out to. Itachi doesn't look to happy."


	3. Dear Readers

Dear Readers

I want to thank you for adding my story Sweet Pets to your favorites and following it as well. I also want to thank you for your reviews. I want to thank yaoiluvur for telling me my spelling needs a lot of work. I thank you for that. Jjrocx, who asked me to slow it down a bit I hoped I did in chapter two and I will continue trying if I didn't. Also XxInsanity With a SmilexX, thank you for being honest with me. I will try to work on my writing style and I will proof read next time before posting. I thank you guys or girls for your honesty, I'm not a person who gets mad at these reviews. I am happy you put them, it helps me improve myself. I also thank the rest of you for your reviews and I'm glad you like the story. I am thankful for all your guys or girls reviews and I will continue up dating.

Sincerely Foxy290


End file.
